Intuition
by somerdaye
Summary: Melanie likes to think of herself as a fairly intuitive person. Seddie.


Disclaimer; iNo Own iCarly.

xx

Melanie likes to think of herself as a fairly intuitive person.

She was the first one to notice her dad's actions, and the first to understand what they meant. She saw him, that night he left, and asked him if he was ever gonna come back. He kissed her and told her that he didn't think so, but it didn't mean he doesn't love her and Sam so very, very much. Then he left. She was the one to calm her mother down and get her back on her feet. She was the one who informed her teachers that Sam would be a handful when she came back to school and why. Even at eight years old, she knew exactly what had to be done to make things easier on everyone and did it.

She was the one who knew what Sam's problem was during the fifth grade, when the scholarship came and she was seriously considering taking it. Sam tried to talk her out of it, saying angry and hurtful things - though that was just because she's not good with words - but she stood her ground, confusing her sister with statistics and facts and big words until finally she gave up and told her she could go to a stupid snobby boarding school and what did Sam care? But she could see it in her eyes. Her sister cared a lot. So when she was packing her things, she left behind a skirt and a hoodie Sam had always admired. Then she left.

She was the one who picked up on the tone of Sam's emails during the eighth grade. She endured email after email about how iCarly was doing - like she didn't know, she watched it, after all, and tried not to let it bother her that Sam never mentioned her - and what art thing Spencer was up to - those were always entertaining, she really missed Spencer - and then she got to Freddie. _Freddie's such a nub, he tried to stand up for himself today! ... Freddork is sticking up for himself a lot more than usual, I hope he knows it won't end well for him. ... DAMN IT, that stupid DWEEB handcuffed me to Gibby yesterday, just because I put a stupid fish in his locker!_ After that one, Sam didn't mention Freddie at all in her daily emails. But she watched the show, after all, and saw Sam defend Freddie, then leave. She wasn't an idiot, she knew what happened, even if Carly was still oblivious.

She was the one who tried to talk to her mom on the phone every night. She was the one who knew what happened when her mom said that Sam went on a six month trip. She emailed her sister, saying as nicely as she could that their mother needed her, and since she couldn't be there, Sam had to make sure that Mom got enough to eat and broke up with the losers she always managed to find and date. She told Sam that running away wasn't the answer, and Carly would notice sometime that she never went home, and where did she stay when she did 'go home'? The next phone call to her mom, and she found out that Sam was 'back from the trip early' and was even cleaning the house sometimes. She knew her sister would do the right thing. Even if she tries not to most of the time.

And, well, even if she wasn't the first one to notice what was going on between her sister and a certain dork when she came to visit, she definitely knew before Carly and possibly Spencer. It's always hard to tell how much that man knows. But she knew right away. Okay, she knew before she went to visit but she only saw Sam's side - after the couple days she spent around Freddie, she knew the feelings were reciprocated. Sure, he was paranoid that Sam was tricking him about having a twin sister, but, really, what would Sam gain from that? Bragging rights? There was nothing to be gained by pretending to be her, except the obvious. Telling Freddie how she felt without actually saying it. But since Sam was not her, there was no reason for Freddie to think that her sister was simply being her pranking self. Except the obvious.

When he asked her out, she was surprised, since Freddie still seemed to think she was Sam. The date was even more surprising, but she tried her best to show him that she wasn't her sister. When he called her hot, she inwardly laughed hysterically - he thought she was hot but, hmm, she doesn't even have to say it, it's right there - and when he pushed her arm it actually hurt - he's really Sam's punching bag, ow - and then, when he asked her to dance with that look on his face, plotting and mischievious, she accepted gladly. Of course, he wasn't expecting that, but she managed to get him on the dance floor. Almost everything she said to him while they were dancing was in a mocking way, though he didn't notice. _Maybe Sam hates you. Oh, really? Would Sam do, this?_ Well, duh. Sam never hated him and of course she would do that. Her 'theory' was proved when Freddie got all flustered and adorable and protested that she swore they'd never do that again. She wasn't surprised, but she went in for another kiss anyway, which he dodged. As much as she knew of the growing relationship between the two of them, she really did like Freddie, and it seemed that Sam was still clueless, so why not?

Melanie likes to think of herself as a fairly intutive person, and after her sister finally went for the dork, it was just another one of the things she knew would happen before most people. And Freddie started getting mentioned in the emails again - _Hah, what a nub, he tried to hold my hand in public yesterday so I flipped him. ... The dork stole my Fat Cake stash! ... Someone brought up Freddie 'loving' Carly today, and I punched him AND Frederly in the arm. ... He kissed me in front of the Shays today...I stopped him, but not RIGHT away, you know? ... Mels, I wanna creep him out again, pretty please show up in Seattle randomly so we can show him the identical-ness and scare the beejeebus out of him? Beejeebus? I've been hanging around Spencer too long._

Melanie smiled knowingly and hit the reply button.

xx

It's weird, I'm really tapped into Melanie's character. She's so much easier to write than anyone else. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
